My Girl
by E.V. Delacy
Summary: "You need to know that I forgive you and that I love you, so very much." His words make Yui's heart flutter with happiness...until his next phrase. "And that's why I am able to let you go." [BABA x OC] *Former Baba x Reader*
1. The Mistake

_Can't erase, so I'll take blame.  
But I can't accept that we're estranged, without you, without you.  
I can't quit now, this can't be right.  
I can't take one more sleepless night, without you, without you._

 **Without You by Usher**

* * *

 **Baba's Penthouse**

Baba had never seen Yui in such a state. The pain and anguish on her face. The guilt that played out in every movement she made since he had gotten home from an eight month job. She sobbed uncontrollably while she confessed she had betrayed him with Takahiro, her supervisor. Shock coursed through Baba's veins like ice, he felt as though he would be sick with pain.

In a situation like this, his head told him to be hurt and angry towards her. Yui had betrayed his trust and the love they two shared. But he couldn't get those feelings out. Seeing her curled into the fetal position on the couch before him made him feel immense guilt for leaving her alone for so long. The scenarios of her being lonely and sad in her apartment, the tears she must have shed when he didn't call to check in. He couldn't blame her for what she had done. The disgust and anger he felt toward himself became too much to bear.

Yui's eyes stayed glued to the ground as she waited for Baba to do or say anything to make things right again.

In what seemed like eternity to her, Baba finally spoke in a faint whisper, "I'm sorry."

The guilty girl's head jerked up in shock. She gazed at Baba's face, and her heart clenched painfully. His face was so lost and childlike.

"I'm so sorry, Yui." He swallowed hard as tears escaped his eyes. Before she could say anything more, Baba stood and walked out of the room without another word.

* * *

 **Yui's Apartment**

It had been weeks since Yui had seen Baba. She was a wreck. She couldn't keep her thoughts straight, she were inconsolable whenever she would think about the pain sh caused Baba, both her work and personal life had plummeted.

Yui still didn't know if Baba had forgiven her, and she still didn't know why he had apologized the way he did. Baba had never made complete sense to her, but his behavior had confused her even more.

One night, while she brushing her teeth for bed, she heard her window open and a cool breeze come through her quickly rinse and dash to her bedroom to seen Baba sitting on her windowsill.

"Baba…" Yui's throat clenched tightly keeping her from speaking further.

"Hello, Yui."

Seeing her again made Baba's heart sore. He wanted nothing more than to grab her, kiss her, and make love to her to wash all the pain away. But he hadn't come for that. He knew what needed to do to ensure her happiness.

He leaned away from the window and walked to stand no more than a foot away from her. His eyes were gentle, and his was expression soft, but his emotions were hidden. He surprises her by reaching out at holding her in a tight embrace.

"Baba…" she croaks, her eyes hot with fresh tears.

"You need to know that I forgive you." He says, and she feels as though she was able to breath again with those words.

He pulls away from her slightly to gaze directly into her eyes, "And that I love you, so very much."

His words make her heart flutter with happiness until his next phrase.

"And that's why I am able to let you go."

Yui freezes in an instant, "What are you saying?"

Baba smiles and kisses her forehead gingerly before pulling away from her completely and turning his back on her.

The hot tears spill down her cheeks like rivers, "No! Baba, please! This isn't what I wanted! I'm so sorry, please!"

He acts as if he doesn't hear her and continues toward the window he entered through.

Yui follows him and desperately clutch onto his sleeve, "Please, Baba! I love you!"

Baba turns to her slightly, his eyes gentle and affectionate, "Goodbye, Yui."

She gasps, and releases his takes the chance to walk away and hoist himself out the window and out of her life.

Yui falls to her knees, sobbing and calling his name in vain.

You knew it was over.


	2. The Pain

**Tres Spades**

Ota was fed up with the intense gambling, heavy drinking, and grotesque womanizing Baba had thrown himself into. It had been nearly a year since Baba had broken up with Yui, but none of the penthouse guys knew why things had ended between the two. Baba kept it a tight lipped secret, with every ounce of energy he could.

On a particularly bad night, Ota dragged Baba away from the Casino bar after he had wagered 5 million dollars that he could piss into a cup five feet away without using his hands while pleasuring two women on the bar counter backwards. This wager coming after twice the amount of alcohol amount that could euthanize an elephant.

As soon as Ota pulled him into a private room, he sat him down and slapped him across the face as hard as he could. Baba seemed to fade out of his drunken stupor, the slap bringing him back to reality. Ota finally demanded to have Baba tell him everything that had happened with Yui. Baba told him everything, down to the last detail.

"Do you know how it feels to let go of someone you really love, just for them to be happy?" Baba said miserably.

Flashes of her grief stricken face clouded his thoughts. She was so desperate to make him say, it broke his heart to see the pain he had put her through.

Ota patted his friend's shoulder and took another drink of his martini.

"You can't blame yourself, Baba." Ota says in a low, serious voice, "She made her choice, and you're making yourself suffer for something you didn't even deserve in the first place. It pisses me off that she makes you feel that way."

Baba places his head in his hands and rubs his eyes vigorously. "It's better this way."

"If you say so." Ota says, not knowing exactly how to comfort his friend.

Ota decided that it was better to keep an eye out for him while he was in his drunken, wild stage than to try to convince him to renounce his saintly ways. He knew Baba's pain ran too deep.

Baba sat up, rolled his shoulders, deciding the conversation was over. He takes Ota's martini and drains it in one swig before grabbing Ota's arm and dragging him out to order heavier drinks and more trashy women to drown his sorrows out.

* * *

 **Baba's Penthouse**

Baba rolled away from the two beautiful women in his bed, and took long strides to the bathroom. He rubbed his face as he turned on the water to wash his face of the sweat and grime of the night. He rolled his shoulders and relished the cool liquid as it ran from his face and down his bare chest.

It had been so long since he had been in his suite here at the penthouse. Since the break up a year and two months ago, Baba had kept himself busy. He traveled more than he had traveled ever before. The longest he ever spent at penthouse was a night to do an auction with the guys, but then he would be on an airplane halfway across the world only minutes after the auction wrapped up.

Baba rarely thought of Yui anymore. He was in no need of women, a smirk dancing across his face at the thought of the night he had just had with the two women asleep in his bed that that moment. No, he didn't need her anymore to feel fulfilled. He had his work, his women, and the world at his fingertips. Nothing could make this any better.

 _These were the lies he told himself everyday to get himself out of bed._

He switched off the water and opened the bottom drawer of the cabinet to retrieve a towel. However, a sight he had forgotten about stopped him in his tracks. A towel Yui had brought from her apartment because she was allergic to laundry soap the hotel used sat neatly folded in the drawer. He reached down and picked up the familiar cloth. It was yellow with little sea creatures embroidered into the soft cotton. It fit her cute aura so well, something he loved so dearly about her.

Baba sat down on the step leading to bathtub and rubbed the soft fabric between his fingers. It was such a comforting touch as he pressed it to his face. Yui's fragrance was still attached and intertwined with the delicate fabric.

It brought back so many memories of her in this suite and in the bathroom with him. The blush that would break out all over her body as they both prepared for a bath together, the tune she would hum as she did her hair and makeup for work every morning, the way he would wrap his arms around her and kiss her neck for a morning delight before she left.

These memories all played through his mind as he sat on the cold tile. He pulled the fabric away from his face and he placed his large hand over his chin and mouth as sobs bubbled from his lips.

 _I'm fine….it's been so long…..I shouldn't feel this pain anymore…._

He told himself inwardly, unable to stop the tears from forming. He missed her so badly, but it was over. It had been over a year. But the pain wouldn't stop. Sobs ripped from his body and he buried his face in his arms, clutching desperately at his hair to subdue the pain. He couldn't stop himself from feeling the heartbreak over and over again as he sat alone with visions of you plaguing his entire being.


	3. The Resolve

**The Date**

After Yui's breakup with Baba, she resigned from her position at the Tres Spades Hotel. She refused to work where she knew Baba still conducted his business. The memories were much too painful. She kept herself busy to avoid her pain by packing up her apartment and moving while she was looking for work elsewhere.

Yui finally accepted a job at a small cafe in the middle of the city. She had closed herself off from everyone for months after the break up, only to have Sakiko and Chisato force her into a blind date a little over a year after her heartbreak with Baba.

The girls were kind enough to make it as group-date outing that day. They all went to an early movie, then to grab a quick bite at the Cafe Yui's worked at. The man, Tadashi, they had set her up with was nice enough. He had a brilliant smile, and kept himself well groomed. He was attentive to her throughout the day, and she forced herself to oblige him and hold good conversations.

Yui couldn't say she hated being with him, but being with him made her miss Baba more than she ever had before. He was a wonderful man, but he could never hold a candle to Baba.

* * *

 **The City**

Baba strode through the city solemnly and silent. He had kicked the women out of his suite and sulked in his dark room the rest of the night and following day before Ota and Eisuke pounded on the door demanding his participation for that evening's auction. He attended to make sure his items were properly showcased, and left right as it ended.

There were so many memories in the city with Yui. He should have known better than to think the city would help him forget as the familiar dull throb spread across his chest. Just when he had decided it would be better to go back to Tres Spades, something caught his eye which made his whole body numb.

Yui walked out of a Cafe with her friends Chisato and Sakiko, accompanied by three men. His heart lurched as he watched one of the tall, good looking men walk beside her. He watched as the man told her something with a brilliant smile, only to have her laugh with a sweet smile on her face.

She couldn't have moved on so quickly. He couldn't believe it. True, it had been over a year, but he was still so desperately in love with her, he couldn't imagine her not being in the same pain.

However, his thoughts soon turned gentle. This is what he had wanted for her when he broke it off. He was giving her the chance to find another man and be happy. A man who could give her the time that he couldn't.

But was this man she was with even worthy of her? Was he able to make her happy in a way that he could not? There was no way of knowing…unless….

With these thoughts, Baba found himself following in her party's direction. He was careful to keep his distance as he watched her date. The man was gentle and kind with her, and she seemed to reciprocate the same gentleness and happy gestures. The man offered his arm, to which she gladly took, and their conversations lead toward a better understanding of each other.

As Yui walked around the city with the man, Baba became convinced she was with a good man, no matter how hard his heart throbbed at the thought of someone else having his lovely girl.

However, just as he decided to abort his spying plans, Chisato commented on the late hour and said she better head home. Sakiko followed suit, and as the group split, Yui and the man were left alone.

Baba's heart began to pound as the man sheepishly offered to walk her home. Yui agreed, blushing as they both turn toward the direction of her apartment. Baba knew he shouldn't follow, but his gut feeling to him to tail them just a little longer…

Yui and the man walked a ways in silence, before the man asks if she really wanted to go home yet. Yui sheepishly asks what he had in mind if she didn't. He suggests a walk in the park not too far from her apartment. She agrees and Baba watches the man suspiciously.

The look in the man's eyes had changed since they had separated from the group. He followed a little closer, but his master thieving stealth skills kept him undetected from her and her date.

When they arrived at the park, Tadashi takes Yui's hand and leads her to a bench next to a small body of water. The deep blush that blooms across her cheeks make jealousy bubble in Baba's stomach. He wished to whisk her away from that man, but he couldn't bring himself to do anything of the sort.

This is what he wanted for her, even though he had to repeat it to himself to convince his heart.

* * *

 **The Date**

As Yui sat with Tadashi, he held and stroked her hand gently as they talked about deeper details about their lives. Baba, stayed close and listened to their conversation with bitter thoughts.

"….and that's how I found my love for baking strawberry shortcake." Tadashi finished with a soft chuckle.

"Your grandmother sounds like a wonderful woman." she says with a smile.

"Haha, yeah. She is." He says, smiling back at her, when his face suddenly turns to a more serious expression, "I had a really great time with you today, Yui."

She blushes deeply and looks away shyly, "Me too."

Tadashi stays silent for a moment before saying, "You are just too cute when you blush, _." as he places a gentle hand on her cheek and turning her face towards him.

Yui freezes as he brings his face closer to hers.

"I just can't help myself…."he whispers and he presses his lips to hers in a gentle kiss.

Yui's mind goes wild. She doesn't respond to the kiss in anyway. She was frozen in place as flashes of Baba's face run through her mind. She felt like she was cheating on him all over again. Her heart begins to pound painfully, this isn't what she wanted.

Tadashi pulls away before she has a chance to push him off, and he stares at her, waiting for a reaction.

"That was amazing….you're such a good kisser…" he says breathily in her ear, and she finally comes to her senses and scoots away from him.

"Listen, Tadashi, you're a really great guy." Yui looks at him in the eye, only to see them changed, filled with lust. She takes a deep breath and scoots away a bit more, "But, we just met, you're moving a little too fast for me. I think it's better if you just take me home now."

Tadashi freezes and stares at her for what seems like forever, until his eyes glint with a darker form of lust. He moves closer, placing his hand on the back of her head.

"I see…your just a little tease, aren't you?" He pulls her forward forcefully as he takes a grip on her arm.

Yui flinchs as fear erupts through her veins, "Tadashi…you're hurting me…" her voice quivers and his lips come closer to hers again.

"I **don't**. Like to be teased." he hissed, punctuating every word before he pulls her forward into a rough kiss.

A high pitched squeal comes from the back of her throat as he pushes her back onto the bench. Yui's heart pumps faster as she realizes just how deserted the park is. It finally makes sense why he would bring her to such a secluded place.

Yui starts to fight back, but his advances are too strong. He has her pinned, lying down on the bench. His mouth releases hers and hungrily bites it's way down her neck.

"Stop it!" she cries, "I said no!"

 _Baba!_ her thoughts shouted for him, her heart screamed Baba to come and save her.

Tears began to form in her eyes as she kicks her legs out, hoping to hit a soft spot. But to no avail, she lets out another cry as he sink his teeth into her collar bone. Her fear becomes real when she realizes what is about to happen to her, and she has no power to stop it.

Just when she had lost all hope, Tadashi's weight is lifted and thrown from her. Everything happens so quickly, her brain doesn't have enough time to register what is happening until her eyes focus on Baba straddling Tadashi as he throws punch after punch to his face.

Yui sits there staring at the fight before her, not believing the sight of Baba. He had just materialized when she called for him. Her mind was numb, she couldn't believe her eyes.

Baba's face was contorted in a viscous rage, something she had never witnessed, even in their four years together. His slim frame easily overtook the shocked Tadashi, who lay helpless beneath the enraged thief. It wasn't until she saw the blood spatters on the concrete that she came to her senses.

"Baba!" Yui stands and rushes over to the two men shouting, "Baba, stop it! That's enough! I'm okay!"

Baba doesn't seem to hear her and he continues to pound Tadashi's face. She stops yelling and lunges forward, grabbing his bloodied fist and holding it to her chest. Baba freezes and turns his gaze to her.

"Stop it, Baba. He can't hurt me anymore." Yui says quietly, unable to meet his gaze as the tears pool into her eyes. Her heart is pounding as she feels his gaze burning into her.

Baba relaxes his fist and slowly stands, her hands still clutching tight to his hand and arm. She stands there with him, neither of them knowing what to say. Both of them feel numb.

She refuses to let go of his arm, as if he would disappear if she did. Her body begins to tremble from the adrenaline, and Baba reaches a hand up to soothe her, but her attention is brought to the battered man on the ground.

Tadashi rolled over and hacked up blood from his throat. Yui immediately releases Baba's arm and goes over to him.

"Tadashi…" She says as she tries to help him up as he struggles.

"Don't touch me!" He shouts with fierce eyes, "You'll be hearing from me and the police!"

Yui's heart sinks and he shoves her back before running away. She braces for the ground, but she are caught by Baba. Her cheek is pressed against his chest in a tight embrace. The two are frozen in place as she listen to his heart beat wildly. They both stay that was for a few moments before Baba breaks the silence.

"Hey…are you okay?" he asks quietly as he places a hand on her head.

"Y-yes…" she stumbles to say, the sound of his voice is so comforting to her. It makes her heart pound just like it used to.

He smiles gently to himself before releasing her and turning his back, "Good."

As he starts to walk away, Yui calls out to him, "Baba, wait!"

He doesn't stop and the words are caught in her throat, when finally, "Mistunari!"

He stops in his tracks…even in their four year relationship together, she had never once called to him by his first name.

He turns slightly and she asks, "How did you know I was here?"

Baba kept his composure, and answered on a dime, "I didn't. I was just passing through and I heard a commotion. I had no idea it was you until I got onto the scene."

Baba had always been a master of deception, but after being with her for so many years, her intuition told her he was lying. Yui stares at his gentle face, his posture told her he was on guard, and his eyes showed only a shallow sadness. He was hiding something, and she could only think of one question as she looked into his somber gaze.

"Why did you save me?"

His eyes widen, and answered immediately, "You were a woman in trouble-"

"No! If you knew it was me-" her voice cracks with the anticipation of tears, "Why would you save me after what I did to you?"

His eyes soften, "_…."

"I don't deserve your help! Not after all I put you through! You should have just let Tadashi-" Yui was cut off by Baba seemingly materializing in front of her.

Her head jolted upward to look at him in shock, right as he cupped her face and pulled her into a gentle kiss.

Baba couldn't stand to hear the words coming from her mouth. How could he ever let someone hurt his princess? No matter what she had done to him, none of it mattered when he saw Tadashi hurting her. Yui was his girl, and in this kiss, he knew that her infidelity was all in the past. He wanted her back.

Baba pulled away slowly, to see the reaction on her face, only to see fresh tears welling in her eyes.

"I will always come for you. I don't care what you have done. No one touches my girl and gets away with it." He says, wiping the tears away with his thumbs.

 _I will always protect you, because I love you._

Baba smiles lovingly at her, "Now, I've gone too long without seeing that beautiful smile of yours. Let me see one as a thank you for saving you."

Yui stares blankly at him, clearly in shock, as he eggs a smile from her with one of his own. She lets out a stifled laugh, which sounds more like a sob as she bury your face into his chest, sobbing.

Baba wraps his arms around her, stroking her hair, "I love you, Yui." he whispers, squeezing her tight.

"I-I l-love you, too." she sobs, "So much, I love y-you so much, Baba."

A gentle smile grew across Baba's face as he nuzzled her hair and breathed her sweet scent. He finally felt the peace he had yearned for for so many months.

He knew then, all was well.


End file.
